


A Night to Forget

by Jarino



Series: Leigh Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Shame, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to forget Fenris’ rejection, Hawke seeks out Knight-Captain Cullen for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Forget

“Helloooo, good ser! And how are you this fine day?”

With incredibly rigid movements, Cullen turned to face the woman interrupting his shift. The ever-present grin on her face seemed even wider than usual, which only made him more wary as to why she was here. “Serrah Hawke…” he said carefully, remaining guarded. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“What? I need a reason to visit my favorite templar?” she asked with a small pout.  

“Evidently so,” he replied stoically. “I can recall at least three occasions in which you’ve attempted to coerce something out of me using that charm of yours.”

“Oh?” Her eyes lit up mischievously. “So you admit I’m charming, then?”

Cullen immediately flicked his gaze to the side and let out a groan. “That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.”

“Relaaax, I’m just teasing you!” She let out a loud laugh, clinging to his shoulder in a manner that was far too familiar to be comfortable.

“Please let go of me…” he muttered, attempting to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks.

While her playful manner didn’t waver in the slightest, she did have the decency to release him when asked. “Still as humorless as ever, I see…” she mused.

“That isn’t true. I’m simply not in the mood for your shenanigans. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m on duty.” He gestured to the Gallows courtyard for emphasis.

Hawke clucked her tongue for a moment before shaking her head and letting out a forced sigh. “Oh, what a shame…And here I was about to propose the offer of a lifetime to you…”

Cullen knew he shouldn’t probe. That was what she wanted. And yet, when she bid him farewell and began turning to leave, he couldn’t help but call out to her. When she turned back to face him, the cocky expression upon her face told him he should have let her go after all.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Her devilish grin stretched wider as she approached the Knight-Captain. “Do I sense a hint of intrigue after all?”

He gulped slightly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “If I had any better judgement, I would have avoided this conversation entirely, but…it would be rude of me not to at least hear you out.”

She looked him over for an agonizingly long moment, her amber eyes boring into him. When it seemed she’d found something that satisfied her, her lips twitched the barest amount. “Well…in that case…allow me to present my proposition…” she hummed, stepping closer and closer with each word.

In no time at all, she’d breached his personal space and stood mere inches from him. Her mouth lifting in a crooked smirk, she made a rather exaggerated gesture of pointing at him, her index finger pressing firmly into the templar insignia on his breastplate. Cullen could feel his blood pulsing loudly in his ears, and his heartbeat only continued to rise as she gazed up at him with hooded eyes. “It would please me to no end if you would come to my estate later this evening,” she purred.

If his blushing hadn’t been obvious before, Cullen was certain his face was beet red now. “Um…you mean for dinner…right, messere?” He knew that wasn’t what she meant, but he could hope, right? Hope that she was just teasing him without any ulterior motives in mind?

She let out another bout of musical laughter at his response. “I suppose if you want, we could start with dinner, but…” Her voice lowered slightly and she began sliding her hand up his chest until it rest just below his chin. She leaned in painfully close, her words a whisper against his ear, “I was hoping we could make it to the bedroom sometime tonight.”

He froze then; if not for his crimson complexion, he could have been mistaken for a statue. Just as slowly as she had leaned in, Hawke slowly pulled back, though the sultry expression never left her face. When Cullen remained unmoving for several more moments, she chuckled. “Aw, look…you’re blushing…Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”

“N-No…” he sputtered, finally broken from his spell. “I just…Why are you asking me this?” He’d hoped to stay somewhat calm when asking the question, but his voice cracked, leaving him sounding like a nervous prepubescent boy.

She couldn’t help laughing again, though it was more at his reaction than at his broken voice. “Do I need to have a reason? I want to fuck someone, and I like you. It’s a fairly straightforward concept, yes?”

Cullen’s mouth went dry and he coughed to cover the flabbergasted noise that had escaped his throat. He was aware that Leigh Hawke was not known to have a restrained use of language, but he certainly wasn’t expecting her to blatantly ask him to  _fuck_  her.

“I…um, well…yes, I suppose that makes sense, but…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to get ahold of his thoughts. “I could have sworn you and that elf were growing rather close…Why would you…I mean, wouldn’t this get in the way?”

For a second, all the humor in Hawke’s face vanished, but it happened so quickly, it was barely noticeable. “Well, you see…things don’t always go the way we plan,” she said in a chipper tone that sounded somewhat forced. “So I was hoping to get my mind off things the old-fashioned way.”

“I…I still don’t see why you came to me, though…” he stammered. “Don’t you have a group of acquaintances you could, erm…solve this issue with? Or…The Blooming Rose, perhaps?” His voice grew quieter near the end and he made sure to keep his eyes fixed anywhere but on her face.

“I’m not particularly in the mood to bed my friends…That was where the problem began, in case you hadn’t noticed,” she said nonchalantly. “But I’m not about to open myself up to a stranger, either. I’d rather do it with someone I know.”

“…So you came to me.” Cullen’s voice was level now; the embarrassment now replaced with seriousness.

“Precisely.” She looked up, staring at him wordlessly for a long while before speaking again. “I suppose you were right…I did come here because I needed something from you. But I figured you’d be getting something out of it, too…”

He didn’t say anything in response. He just focused on her for a long while, thinking it over. Though she was trying very hard to mask it and act casual about the whole ordeal, it was clear she was hurting from whatever happened with her elven companion. He wasn’t sure if his involvement would help or hinder her emotional state.

Eventually, she broke his silent contemplation with a clear question, “What have you got to lose, right?”

He frowned slightly, staring into her bright orange eyes, and though he felt the tug of uncertainty, ultimately, a resigned sigh escaped his lips and he gave in. “All right.”

\-----

It wasn’t until Cullen stood at the entrance to the Hawke estate, fist hovering above the door, that doubt began to creep into his mind. Was he really going through with this? He may have taken the liberty of changing out of his armor into casual clothes and taken the ferry across the bay, but there was nothing stopping him from bailing now…Well, aside from knowing that Leigh awaited him on the other side of the door…

Though she was putting on a brave front, it wasn’t difficult for Cullen to discern the pain she was going through and the vulnerable situation she was putting herself in by asking him to come here. Sure, she might not be risking much in the way of friendship, given their minimal conversations, but she was still leaving herself in a position where rejection was entirely possible.

He let out a sigh and scratched his head. While he wasn’t sure exactly how she would react, he figured he should at least have the decency to decline her offer in person rather than leave her waiting all night. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, he lifted his fist and knocked.

There was a slight pause before the soft sound of footsteps could be heard from within and soon enough, the door opened inward, revealing a friendly dwarf. “Ah, Knight-Captain! So good to see you. My mistress has been expecting you,” he chimed before pulling the door open wider and stepping aside, allowing Cullen to enter.

He gave a small nod to the man, looking about the foyer tentatively. As he did so, Bodahn piped in attentively, “Messere Hawke is currently in her quarters. Would you like me to let her know you’ve arrived?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Shall I get you some refreshments while you wait?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” he answered quickly. Most of his discomfort stemmed from the strange feeling of being waited on by the man, but he also wanted to ensure he wouldn’t be compelled to stay.

“Very good,” the dwarf replied, not missing a beat. “I’ll go deliver the message.”

Cullen stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another as he remained in the entryway. There was a bench a little further in, but he preferred to stay closer to the door, if at least to prove he would be leaving soon.

It wasn’t long before the resident in question appeared, peeking her head around the corner and smiling brightly. “Cullen! You made it!” She trotted up to him with a grin and he had to force himself not to gawk. She was donning a burgundy robe, which wouldn’t have meant much, but it was far shorter than he would have expected, and – Maker preserve him – he wasn’t certain if she was wearing anything underneath it.

“Y-yes, I…” he began, gulping slightly as she approached. “I came to tell- t-to tell…”

He let out a small gasp as she pressed herself up against his chest. Somehow, during the small amount of time since she’d appeared, she’d manage to close the distance between them in a matter of steps. As her fingers crawled up his tunic and she flattened herself against his rib cage, he could tell, with certainty, that she most definitely was not wearing anything underneath.

“Yes?” She whispered against his jaw, her breath hot on his flesh. “What did you want to tell me?”

A small moan escaped his throat and he fought the urge to slap his hand over his mouth. When she pulled back to look at him, her eyes were dark, rimmed with copper, and his resolve immediately began to diminish.

Slowly, he lowered his arms to encircle her waist and he met her eyes with a heated stare. “I wanted to tell you that you look like temptation itself,” he said in a low growl.

The corners of her mouth perked up and her tongue escaped to run across her bottom lip. His grip on her hips tightened instinctively, but within an instant, her body had gone lax and she easily slipped through his grip, ducking beneath his arms. Before he could spout out words of confusion, she was dashing for the stairs, but not before throwing an impish grin at him first.

So that was how she wanted to do this? Fine. Two could play at that game. His eyes intense, he stalked forward, intent on reclaiming her, but the moment she was within his grasp, she pulled herself just out of reach. He gave a huff of frustration before increasing his pace, taking the stairs two at a time.

When he reached her room, he expected her to be waiting on the bed, but when he arrived, she was nowhere to be seen. Her location was quickly revealed, though, when the door shut behind him and the click of a lock could be heard. In mere moments, he whirled around and pinned her against the door, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, she had a huge, self-assured grin etched upon her face.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cullen rasped before pulling her lips to his once more. “This is your work, you know,” he said between kisses. “Minx. Temptress.”

“ _I_  didn’t make you do anything,” she pointed out, but as soon as his grip on her lessened, she stretched her neck upward to nip at his earlobe. The low groan that escaped his throat was utterly animalistic and turned into a hissing sound as his eyes rolled back in his head. She was entirely aware of what she was doing.

In an attempt to make her feel even remotely as frustrated as he was in that moment, he began sliding his hand across her neck, his fingers ghosting across the surface. Her eyes shut in bliss and she released a small moan unbidden, causing him to smirk with satisfaction. In a move of boldness, he pressed his torso closer to hers and gave one hard thrust, his hard length brushing against her aching cunt.

She let out a strained grunt before reaching up and grabbing his shirt by the collar, looking him dead in the eyes. “Bed. Now,” she commanded with a hoarse voice.

Cullen was happy to comply, but before he could even think about moving, she was already pushing him backwards, a determined hunger in her eyes as they neared their destination. His calves hit the edge of the mattress and with one more gentile shove, he tipped backwards onto the plush surface. Hawke licked her lips once more before she climbed on top of him, straddling him at the waist, and his breath hitched in his throat. She  _definitely_  wasn’t wearing smalls. He could feel every curve of her folds against his trousers, and more importantly, could tell how  _very, very wet_  she was.

He tried to reach up to rip her robe off, to discard the barrier keeping him from her naked flesh, but she quickly pinned his wrists to the mattress, tsking at him with feigned disappointment. Without any explanation for her actions, she quickly got to work, reaching down at the bottom of his shirt in order to lift it over his head. Cullen lifted his arms to assist in the process, and once it was off of his body, Leigh tossed the offending garment off to the side somewhere. Maintaining eye contact with him, she continued her descent down his body, her deft hands making quick work at the laces of his breeches, until his pants were also stripped away.

With less clothing between them now, she looked at him with a toothy grin before climbing back on top of him and giving a playful roll of her hips.

A frustrated growl escaped Cullen’s lips and he looked up at her with dark eyes. “Why are you still wearing that thing?”

She chuckled in response. “So demanding, Knight-Captain…Very well. If you want me to strip, then strip I shall.” Her hands slowly moved to her belt, untying the sash at an agonizingly slow pace, until she allowed the robe to fall open. It gave the barest hint of her cleavage underneath, and Cullen’s intense gaze never once left her.

She shot him another cocky smile before she finally,  _finally_  shrugged the clothing off of her shoulders, leaving her bare before him. He inhaled sharply, taking in the sight before him. Her body was athletic and muscular, as he would have expected, but her skin was much smoother than he had anticipated. Were it not for the various scars that marred her flesh, her complexion would be practically flawless.

She allowed his eyes to rake over her body for a few moments more before her impatience got the better of her and she dove forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Tongues clashed, teeth clacked, and hands roamed over one another’s bodies greedily. Eventually, Cullen could take it no more, and with a determined grunt, he flipped their positions. His mouth immediately latched onto a dark nipple, sucking and tugging eagerly while his hand rolled her other breast in his palm, making sure it received equal attention.

A low, sweet moan fell from her lips, urging him to continue. He kept up his ministrations; teasing and squeezing at her soft flesh until he was rock hard. Unable to bear the strain in his loins much longer, Cullen pulled away swiftly, much to Hawke’s chagrin, and slipped out of his smalls as quickly as possible.

When he climbed back on top, he wasted no time guiding his hard length to her entrance. When he first slipped inside her soaking heat, he couldn’t stop the loud groan that escaped his throat. Leigh’s head tilted back in euphoria, her own pleasurable moan filling the air. He started out slowly, sliding in until he reached the hilt, before he pulled out and quickly slammed back in. He repeated the thrusts, his pace gradually increasing, with her hips rising and falling in perfect sync with his.

It didn’t take long before he was reaching his breaking point, and he could tell she was close as well, if her cries of pleasure were any indication. With a roar of release, Cullen came inside her and her orgasm came soon after; her walls pulsing around his throbbing cock. With a howl of ecstasy, she screamed her joy to the heavens, but the name that escaped her lips was not his.

“Fenris!”

His body spasmed a few more times before he was able to look at her with a level gaze. It only took a few moments for her words to catch up with her mind. Her eyes widened in horror and she slapped her hand across her mouth in an attempt to cover it up. Gently, he slid himself out of her before sitting up next to her and giving her a concerned look.

“I…I didn’t mean…” she stammered, trying to cover her face in her shame.

Cullen paused for a bit, exhaling deeply and shutting his eyes as he tried to think of what to say. “Perhaps I should leave…” he uttered carefully, uncertain how she would react.

She just nodded hurriedly, refusing to look at him as she buried her head in her knees. He gathered his clothes and dressed as quickly as possible, but lingered in the doorway for a moment, hesitant to leave her in such a state. When she pulled the covers over her head, though, he realized she wanted to be left alone. While he respected her wishes and departed quickly, he wasn’t able to ignore the sinking feeling of guilt that plagued him as he left her estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen has now made an appearance in all three of our heroes’ stories!
> 
> (And I fully intend on writing a follow up to this during Hawke’s cameo in Inquisition and the awkwardness that will no doubt ensue.)


End file.
